Aliens
The Aliens (星人 Seijin?) are the insect based alien monsters form different planets that serve Warstar, their full name relating to their talents. With the use of Buredoran's Bibi Bugs, they are able to enlarge. Mizōgu of the Clump Mizōgu of the Clump (塊のミゾーグ Katamari no Mizōgu?): Mizōgu is a Brasca Alien (ベラスカ星人 Berasuka Seijin?, Scarab), able to suck enough rubble into the grinder on his stomach to create boulders that he uses to attack or capture opponents. He is summoned for Warstar's initial attack on Earth before the Goseigers destroy him with the Gosei Buster. Mizōgu's name is from Close Encounters of the Third Kind (未知との遭遇 Michi to no Sōgū?). Voiced by Hidenari Ugaki (宇垣 秀成 Ugaki Hidenari?). Zaruwakku of the UFO Zaruwakku of the UFO (ＵＦＯのザルワック Yūfō no Zaruwakku?): Zaruwakku is a Gubydal Alien (グバイデレ星人 Gubaidere Seijin?, Ladybug) who can transform into a UFO and his powers are akin to abducting, able to duplicate himself to gather more people in order to make money off of them. Though defeated by the Gosei Buster, Zaruwakku is enlarged by the Bibi Bugs before being destroyed by Gosei Great. Zaruwakku's name is from Planet of the Apes (猿の惑星 Saru no Wakusei?). Voiced by Mitsuru Ogata (小形 満 Ogata Mitsuru?). Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow (氷雪のユウゼイクス Hyōsetsu no Yūzeikusu?): Yuzeikusu is a Garyusu Alien (ガリュース星人 Garyūsu Seijin?, Non-Biting Midge (ユスリカ Yusurika?)) with freezing-based powers. Though he failed, Yuzaikusu refused to return until he fulfilled his mission. After being defeated by the Gosei Buster, Yuzeikusu is enlarged before being destroyed by Gosei Great. Yuzeikusu's name is from The Thing (遊星からの物体Ｘ Yūsei kara no Buttai Ekkusu?). Voiced by Hiroki Yasumoto (安元 洋貴 Yasumoto Hiroki?). Mazuāta of Music Mazuāta of Music (ミューズィックのマズアータ Myūzikku no Mazuāta?): Mazuāta is a Teckric Alien (トッケリク星人 Tokkeriku Seijin?, Cricket). He considers himself as the universe's best music artist though the sound he produces is painful to human ears, and more so to Gosei Angels of the Skick Tribe. With Buredoran as his manager, Mazuāta almost kills everyone with his music were it not for Eri's singing voice negating his sound. After being defeated by the Gosei Buster, Mazuāta is enlarged before being destroyed by Gosei Great. Mazuāta's name is from Mars Attacks! (マーズアタック！ Māzu Atakku!?). Voiced by Ryuzou Ishino (石野 竜三 Ishino Ryūzō?). Uchuseruzō of Influenza Uchuseruzō of Influenza (流感のウチュセルゾー Ryūkan no Uchuseruzō?): Uchuseruzō is a Bugntes Alien (バグンテス星人 Baguntesu Seijin?, Stinkbug), able to sneeze out a virus that changes smart students into Bibi soldiers. After an antidote is devised, Uchuseruzō is defeated by the Gosei Buster, and then destroyed by Seaick Gosei Great. Uchuseruzō's name is from The War of the Worlds (宇宙戦争 Uchū Sensō?). Voiced by Ryūsei Nakao (中尾 隆聖 Nakao Ryūsei?). Hidou of the Swift Runner Hidou of the Swift Runner (韋駄天のヒドウ Idaten no Hidō?): Hidou is a Ylabungora Alien (イラブンゴラ星人 Irabungora Seijin?, Dragonfly), able to move at blinding speeds. Alata is able to counter him but it isn't enough when Dereputa fights Alata. Later, as the others train to master Alata's ability so they can counter Hidou's speed and use their new training to defeat Hidou while Alata fights Dereputa, when they fought him as gosei great they couldn't beat his speed. The Landick siblings refused to give up and gained the Landick Brothers and were able to destroy Hidou with the Landick Gosei Great. Hidou's name is from The Hidden (ヒドゥン Hidun?). Voiced by Wataru Takagi (高木 渉 Takagi Wataru?). Abauta of the Research Abauta of the Research (研究のアバウタ Kenkyū no Abauta?): Abauta is a Zuteramedorop Alien (ズテラメドロプ星人 Zuteramedoropu Seijin?, Protohermes grandis), able to observation and research of an opponent. Abauta is destroyed by Landick Gosei Great. Abauta's name is from Avatar (アバター Abatā?). Voiced by Akio Nojima (野島 昭生 Nojima Akio?). Fandahō of Nonsense Fandahō of Nonsense (出鱈目のファンダホー Detarame no Fandahō?): Fandahō is a Totsneho Alien (トツネホ星人 Totsuneho Seijin?, Hornet), able to scramble up its target with the antennae on his back. Going to Earth on his own, Fandahō attempts to make an impression on Month Doreiku by causing chaos on the streets. In the end, he is destroyed by Exotic Gosei Great. Fandahō's name is from Fantastic Four (ファンタスティック・フォー Fantasutikku Fō?). Voiced by Yasuhiro Takato (高戸 靖広 Takato Yasuhiro?). Irian of the Queen Bee Irian of the Queen Bee (女王蜂のイリアン Joōbachi no Irian?): Irian is a Bswa Alien (ブスワ星人 Busuwa Seijin?, Wasp) who is merciless in targeting men. Irian has the ability of producing a fluid that paralyzes her male targets, allowing her to use them as material for her furniture. Defeated by the female Goseigers, an enlarged Irian is destroyed by Skick Gosei Great. Irian's name is from Alien (エイリアン Eirian?). Voiced by Yukana (ゆかな?). Kurasunīgo of 5000°C Kurasunīgo of 5000°C (５０００℃のクラスニーゴ Gosendo no Kurasunīgo?): Kurasunīgo is a Luview Alien (ルビーウ星人 Rubīu Seijin?, Weevil) able to he exude heat from his armor that he uses him his Spin Crisis (スピンクライシス Supin Kuraishisu?) and Corona Crisis (コロナクライシス Korona Kuraishisu?) attacks. As Dereputa was destroying Heaven's Tower, Kurasunigo was send to boil the Earth's sea before being seemingly killed when Magis sacrificed himself to stop him. However, Kurasunīgo reemerged from the water to resume his mission. After Gosei Blue manages to defeat Kurasunīgo for the right reasons before they use the Gosei Buster, the Goseigers finally destroy him with Seaick Gosei Great. Kurasunīgo's name is from Solar Crisis (クライシス２０５０ Kuraishisu Nii Maru Gō Maru?). Voiced by Tomoaki Maeno (前野 智昭 Maeno Tomoaki?). Yōkubabangā of Electric Shock Yōkubabangā of Electric Shock (電撃のヨークババンガー Dengeki no Yōkubabangā?): Yōkubabangā is a Daicaci Alien (ダイケシ星人 Daikeshi Seijin?, Cicada) and one of Month Doreiku's top soldiers. He is sent to Earth to absorb surrounding electricity and use it to commit acts of destruction before Gosei Yellow weakens him for the Goseigers to defeat with the Landick Bullet attacks. After being enlarged, managing to siphon Gosei Great's power, Yōkubabangā is destroyed by Datas Hyper. Yōkubabangā's name is from *batteries not included (ニューヨーク東８番街の奇跡 Nyū Yōku Higashi Hachibangai no Kiseki?). Voiced by Kōzō Shioya (塩屋 浩三 Shioya Kōzō?). Pawādodāku of Mutation Pawādodāku of Mutation (変わり種のパワードダーク Kawaridane no Pawādodāku?): Pawādodāku is a Hognlo Alien (ホグンロ星人 Hogunro Seijin?, Longhorn beetle), using modified Power Seeds (パワーシード Pawā Shīdo?) created by Buredoran to counter any of the Goseigers' attack and use his own version of the Skick Sword as a weapon. Defeated by the Mystic Brothers, an enlarged Pawādodāku is destroyed by Mystic Gosei Great. Pawādodāku's name is from Howard the Duck (ハワード・ザ・ダック／暗黒魔王の陰謀 Hawādo za Dakku/Ankoku Maō no Inbō?). Voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto (松本 保典 Matsumoto Yasunori?). Tāgeito of the Satellite Tāgeito of the Satellite (衛星のターゲイト Eisei no Tāgeito?): Tāgeito is a Thailago Alien (スアイラゴ星人 Suairago Seijin?, Goliath Beetle) who specializes into teleportation and is one of Month Doreiku's top soldiers, offering his aid in eliminating the Goseigers to take Dereputa's place as Month Doreiku's right hand. Able to withstand the Gosei Buster, it took a Sky-Land-Sea Bullet to defeat him before Mystic Gosei Great and Datas Hyper destroy him. Tāgeito's name is from Stargate (スターゲイト Sutāgeito?). Voiced by Tetsu Inada (稲田 徹 Inada Tetsu?).